


Dance With Me

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Competition, Fluff, Jonghyun's bisexuality is established fact, Kissing Games, M/M, Onew is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Jonghyun has impulsively bought a new videogame; after much convincing, he persuades his leader to play with him. After a few rounds, it’s clear that they’re both too good at the game. So, the boys make a bet.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a gift for a friend on Twitter, using their prompts for Jongyu and video games.

The summer heat seemed to zap the boys’ energy even more that the day’s taping had already done; they filed back into the dorm like drunk bumblebees, shuffling in their socks across the floor and flopping on the couches. Key let out a low, theatrical groan that made everyone laugh.

“I want ice cream,” Key whined cutely. “Do we have any?” he rolled onto his side and gave Jinki puppy eyes. “Go check,” he pouted.

Laughing softly, Jinki slid off the couch and ruffled Key’s hair as he passed him on the way to the freezer. “We’re out,” he called back towards the members. “Who’s gonna go out and get some?” 

“You,” the boys called out, without missing a beat. Jinki laughed again and went back to where the boys were resting on the couches.

“Come on,” Jinki stretched his arms above his head, “just because I’m the oldest doesn’t mean I have to do absolutely everything,” he pouted cutely. “Let’s play for it. Loser has to go get us ice cream and stuff for dinner, too.”

“That’s fair,” Minho agreed after a moment of thought, sitting up. “Let’s play kai bai bo.”

 

*

 

Jonghyun made a show of pouting and dragging his feet as he left the dorm, but the others were unmoved, and teased him good-naturedly by suggesting a long list of things for him to buy while he was out.

“You owe me a decent massage after all this,” he called from the entrance as he slipped his shoes on. “Making me run around doing errands like a new bride. My legs hurt too, you know!” He laughed, shaking his head.

 

*

 

“My honeys, I’m hoooome!” Jonghyun sing-songed from the entryway, hands full. Struggling to slip his shoes off and keep his balance holding the bags, he called out, “a little help would be nice!” at that, the boys rushed over to help Jonghyun into the apartment. Taemin took the lightest bag, stuffed to bursting with instant noodles; Minho clocked that, and shoved him playfully. Together, they carried the bags into the kitchen and began to unpack all the food that Jonghyun had bought.

As the boys busied themselves, flitting around the small kitchen and packing things away, Jonghyun revealed something else he had bought; the newest edition of Dance Dance Revolution. He grinned cheesily and cocked his head to the side, and held the game in both hands as if presenting a gift. “So,” he ventured, “who wants to play with me?”

“Oh no,” Key shook his head vigorously, “no no no! You can’t make me!” he pretended to cry, “you get far too competitive when you play games like that. Count me out!” he fed Jonghyun a slice of carrot by way of apology.

“Minho?” Jonghyun turned to the next boy, eyes sparkling. “Come on, Mister Competition,” he held the game in outstretched hands.

“I only play those kinds of games in arcades,” Minho shrugged, making up an excuse. “The home version is too easy.”

“What about you, Taeminnie? Our dancing king,” Jonghyun ruffled Taemin’s hair. “I really want to play.”

Taemin pouted and pretended to be intensely interested in the ingredients on the back of a packet of cookies. “My legs still hurt from before, hyung,” he replied. Then, as if an excellent idea crossed his mind, he perked up and turned to Jinki. “What about you, Jinki-hyung? You should play.” The boys all turned to look at Jinki in a comical tableau.

Jinki sighed. “Alright,” he slid his arms around Jonghyun’s tiny waist and rested his head against the other boy’s shoulder. “After dinner though, alright? I’m an old man, I need to eat something first.”

“We’re four months apart, hyung,” Jonghyun smiled and leaned into him, relaxing in his embrace. “Okay, let’s eat first and then we’ll see who’s the best dancer between the two of us.”

Onew sighed happily. “It’s a date,” he said softly, making Jonghyun blush a little.

 

*

 

Dinner was delicious; Minho had been craving Italian food, so they all huddled in the kitchen and attempted to make spaghetti and chicken in a pesto sauce – Key thought making tomato sauce was too easy – and it had been a relative success; but the kitchen looked as though there had been an explosion, and it smelled vaguely of smoke. 

“I bought everything, so I’m not cleaning up,” Jonghyun announced proudly, nodding to himself as though having made a serious decision. He took Jinki by the wrist and dragged him playfully towards the living room. “I’m taking the _yeongam_ with me,” he laughed.

“Hey!” Jinki laughed at that. “You’re only four months younger than me,” he laced his fingers in Jonghyun’s and pulled him back. “Or did you forget?” he questioned, his mouth curled in a smile.

“Come on, let’s play,” Jonghyun smiled back, sitting them both down on the floor while he set the game up. _Jinki-hyung is acting differently today_ , he thought. But he didn’t really mind the special attention from his leader – he was always so much softer with him than the others.

 

*

 

After four rounds, it was clear that Jonghyun wasn’t planning on going easy on his old man. Jinki gracelessly wiped his forehead with his arm; turning to the other boy – who was also sweating a little – he asked breathlessly, “why did you buy this? Don’t we dance enough?”

Jonghyun shrugged. “The guy in the shop was really cute, he convinced me!” he smiled and winked.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” Jinki winked back, his eyes betraying something that Jonghyun couldn’t quite understand; but he didn’t question it. 

“Come on, let’s go again,” Jonghyun playfully whacked Jinki’s shoulder and rubbed it supportively. “Are you giving up?”

“Not at all,” Jinki looked back at Jonghyun. “Shall we make a bet?”

Jonghyun shrugged in agreement. “Alright,” he said. “If I win…” he hummed as he thought. “If I win, you have to read me a bedtime story and sing to me until I fall asleep.”

Jinki laughed, baring his teeth and clutching his stomach. “Seriously?” he smiled. “That’s such a specific request!”

“Well, that’s what I want!” Jonghyun shot the older boy a cheesy grin. “Go on then, what do you want if you win?”

Jinki lolled his head against his shoulders and pretended to think, humming softly. “If I win, you have to kiss me,” he grinned.

Jonghyun blushed. “Hyung, that’s…” he laughed.

Jinki bumped shoulders with the other boy and tousled his hair. “You’ve kissed other boys before, what’s different about kissing me?” he looked at Jonghyun then, eyes soft and not betraying an ounce of what he was really thinking.

Jonghyun shrugged, still flustered. “Because, hyung,” his voice was soft. “Because it’s you.” He ran both hands through his hair, pushing the long silver strands from his face. “Alright, deal,” he agreed at last, standing back up and pulling Jinki to his feet. “I won’t hold back,” he smirked, feeling bold. “You’re gonna have to earn this kiss.”

“I plan to,” Jinki winked, smoothing his shirt and bouncing from foot to foot, making a show of warming up as Jonghyun selected the next song.

 

*

“You threw the game, didn’t you?” Jinki asked, breathless. The final score music played out, and Jonghyun turned off the game, beads of sweat sticking pieces of his fringe to his forehead. They collapsed on the mats and sat for a moment in silence, catching their breath.

Jonghyun flipped up his shirt and used the fabric to wipe his face. “I did not,” he replied, feigning indignation. “I just missed a step." 

“On purpose,” Jinki added, not missing a beat. Copying Jonghyun, he wiped his face with his shirt, revealing his stomach, and the other boy couldn’t help but stare – Jinki rarely walked around the dorms without a shirt – he so rarely got to see his leader’s smooth golden skin. “I thought you wanted me to read you a bedtime story, Jjongie,” he teased.

Jonghyun laughed, suddenly emboldened by his leader’s teasing. “Do you want your prize or not?” he cocked his head to the side cutely. “Come on, kiss me.” He bumped shoulders with Jinki and rested his chin against his shoulder, puckering his lips expectantly.

Jinki turned slightly and took Jonghyun’s chin in his hand, gentle, but deliberate. Jonghyun closed his eyes expectantly, and did not see the gentle smile Jinki had on his lips before pressing them gently to his. Jinki’s lips on his felt soft, warm; and the warmth spread throughout his body, making him want to sink into his leader’s embrace.

 The world around them seemed to disappear for a moment; but of course, that wasn’t quite true. In the next room, pretending not to spy on their band mates, Minho dejectedly handed Taemin a 10,000₩ note, grumbling that he had lost the bet they themselves had made.


End file.
